Loverholic, Robotronic
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Tell me your wish and I'll be your baby baby baby, just don't be a heart heart heartbreaker because I just want a kiss my pretty boy. You're my lolli lolli oh lollipop, can't you see you make me go round and round. A melody for your soul one-shots
1. Lucifer

He watched her under the dim light as she smirked triumphantly. His hands were strapped to the bed post above his head and his feet bound to the rails at the end of the bed. The mattress was lumpy and musty, damp with fluids from the last victim strapped down to it. His felt chills run down his naked torso as a silent gust of wind blew in from the open window. It was disturbingly quite for a night club.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Her voice was like liquid sin to his ears. It wrapped around the base of his spine and snuck it's way in between his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breath around her, and she wasn't even doing anything. She was just there, standing proudly and naked as day she was born. He watched with fascination as her tail moved through the air languidly.

"You're a fool, Uchiha Sasuke and you will die."

Somehow, he didn't really care. It was as if he was on cloud nine, suspended in free animation and drifting through a sea of pleasure and euphoria. He was getting high off her sweet aroma, a scent so utterly pleasing it was numbing his senses. His pupils dilated even more as he watched her climb on top of the bed, standing on all fours, and looking like the saucy little minx she was. Her horns, covered in blood and bits and pieces of flesh, didn't quite look so intimidating anymore.

"It's too bad really, I've always liked you. Maybe even loved you, but that was in a different time," She kissed his naval, and he shivered, "When I was young and naïve."

She licked and kissed and bit her way up past his chest until she was sucking on the sensitive behind his ear. By then, he was nothing more but a quivering and groaning mess. He could feel her pressed up against him so deliciously, her breasts rubbed up against him in the most seductive way. His erection was throbbing rather painfully, he needed release, but the chains were preventing him from tackling and ravishing her.

He felt her smirk on his shoulder, "Don't be so impatient, my love, good things come to those who wait." Once again, she bit down and starting sucking. She even drew a little blood this time, and started to lap up the metallic fluid like a hungry feline.

"S-Sakura..."

Her eyes suddenly grew sad and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. She shook her head sadly and gently moved his bangs aside, a small smile crossing her lushes lips.

"I'm not Sakura anymore. That little girl died along with her dreams. I go by a different name now."

She straddled him and started to slowly unbuckle his belt, rubbing his sensitive flesh as she unzipped his pants. Before he could say anything else, a loud and lust filled groan escaped his lips as she firmly grasped his length and began to pump him.

"You know my name," Once dreamy, forest green eyes began changng colors, and were now pure white. She truly was lost to the world, "Say it."

He threw his head back as she enclosed her mouth around him, unable to move. Unable to breath. He'd never felt so weak in his life, writhing beneath the woman whom he once loved with all his heart and failed to protect. Perhaps this was his punishment for being so arrogant, for believing he was that invincible. He was always so cruel, he knew he hurt her and yet he always covered it up with his fake apologies. He loved - _loves_ - her, but now he knows it's not enough to save her.

"I...I can't..."

Titled her head up, and raised her body with feline grace until her back was arched in a beautiful curve. She grinned, revealing sharp canines, and extended her talons, dragging them down harshly on his stomach. Parting her lips, she whispered into the night;

"_Lucifer_..."

_Her whisper is the Lucifer_

_

* * *

_

**loverholic robotronic**

**who doesn't love ShinEE? :D**

**so, these little one shots are based off of some of my favorite kpop songs 3**


	2. Run Devil Run

She would not weep for this man, or rather boy in her eyes. Because a man wouldn't do what he did. A man wouldn't go behind his woman and cheat on her with a high school hussy. He wasn't going to apologize, not that she was expecting an apology in the first place. This was Uchiha Sasuke, the proud and arrogant heir to a prestigious clan. He answered to no one and felt nothing.

_That bastard._

If he honestly thought she would fall onto her knees and grovel at his feet, begging him to come back, he certainly had another thing coming. She wasn't that weak little girl anymore, she was a grown woman who's power and influence could equal to that of her boyfriend's. Well, ex-boyfriend. Like she would really stay with a man who snuck out every night just to get catch some tail.

_Ha! I think not._

She smiled seductively as she applied a shimmering lip gloss to her plump lips and stepped back from the mirror. Damn, she looked hot, if she did say so herself. The little black dress fit snuggly against her body and accentuated her small but womanly curves. A wide grin crossed her lips as she played with her new earrings, which was bought _their_ money. Ino was right, diamonds were definitely right a girl's bestfriend. She wasn't really one for appearance and preferred a more humble and natural look, but tonight was a special occasion, and looking drop dead gorgeous was the only way to celebrate it.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she was instantly greeted by bright neon lights and loud club music. Already feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she rushed over to the reserved table, surrounded entirely by all her sympathetic girlfriends. The night was still young, but Ino was already smashed and waving an empty cup in the air, screaming for a refill. Tenten and Hinata were giggling madly to themselves as they danced around the table, which happened to have a burning sweater on top of it. A sweater that smelt of a perfume she clearly did not own, nor the lipstick shade she found on it's collar.

"Hey forehead, look who decided to show his face." The sneering blonde pointed to the balcony with her toe.

"The nerve of that man, he actually brought her!" If looks could kill, Tenten's glare would have had him dead ten times over.

Instead of breaking down into a slobbering mess, Sakura merely flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder and proceeded to down a vodka cocktail. Well, if he wants to play show and tell, two could play at that game. Spotting a very handsome stranger giving her the eyes, she set down her drink and motioned with her finger for the man to follow her to the dance floor.

With his hands gripping her hips and hers in the air, they danced like long time lovers. She felt him, all of him, all over her and and then some. His scent was strong and oh so masculine. He was behind her, burying his face in the dip of her shoulders and bit hard on the sensitive flesh. A soft moan escaped her lips, and for a second she forgot this was a man whom she'd just met. Images of black hair and arrogant smirks filled her mind before they burst into green flames and flashing lights.

She could practically feel _his_ gaze on her, watching with intense jealousy as the couple danced with such raw passion. Something neither of them had ever done in the past. Her body arched and moved with such fluid grace it was hard for no one to not notice, and within minutes she practically had every man asking her for a dance. And one by one, she moved through a sea of bodies without a care in the world, because unbeknownst to anyone in the room; she was finally free.

_You're too much of a bad boy._

The girl next to him was immediately forgotten, despite her persistent whining to win back his attention. His eyes narrowed and were solely trained on the pink haired vixen currently dancing with her drunken friends. There was no couple ring on her hand, or the bracelet her gave her for her birthday. Instead, she sported a pair of new earrings he could already tell were more expensive than the ring or bracelet combined. She caught his eye. It was quick, nothing more but an instant peek over her shoulder. But in that moment, when their eyes connected, he could see right into her very soul.

_You're a super playboy _

Beneath soft and silky flesh was a scorned woman for which hell hath no fury. He could just see it now, busted china plates scattered all over their house, ripped bed sheets, black spray paint splashed all across the hallways. The expensive HD flat screen he just bough? Probably broken. Those priceless sports cars he got as gifts? The tires were probably slashed. And finally, the bed he used to share and sleep in with his pink haired girl, most likely to remain empty for the rest of his life.

_I won't give in, I'll just kick you_

She smirked wildly and rocked her body against an auburn haired man, reveling in the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Never in her life has she felt so damn powerful, and she loved it. Turning her head back and purposely catching his eyes once again, she blew him a kiss before disappearing into the crowd once again.

_Run, devil, devil, run, run_

* * *

**So I love SNSD with all my heart. I even convinced my boyfriend to love them too (even though he'll never admit it lol)**


	3. Magic

She's not happy. I'm not happy. No one's happy, except for that jerk-wad standing next to her. Look at that smug idiot, he's got his greasy paws wrapped around _my_ woman. I should go over there and rip his hands off for touching her, but I'd probably end up getting beat down in the process. I don't think Sakura would appreciate me putting a dent in her new boyfriend's face.

Puuuuh. Stupid woman. Why'd she have to break up with me?

What the hell did I do wrong?

Oh...right, I kind of, sorta made her cry again. But I totally had a reason to yell at her...and call her some pretty mean names. She basically looked like jail bait. Those shorts were too short and that top had a V-neck that practically plunged down to her belly button! Well actually, I'm just over exaggerating as usual. The shorts were at a pretty decent length and the shirt wasn't really that bad. I just don't want other guys looking at her the wrong way!

I still shouldn't have shouted at her the way I did.

Yeah, yeah. Way to go Sasuke, you just love royally screwing yourself over don't you? It's not my fault I get a little mean sometimes. I'm an Uchiha, all Uchihas were mean. Except my mom, she's way too nice for her own good. I will admit I'm not a perfect guy. I'm definitely not Prince Charming and I don't go out of my way to make her feel like a princess, but damn it, doesn't she realize how much I love her? Not like, not lust - love. What I feel for her, I can't put into words. I speak through my actions, the little things I do, I wouldn't do for anyone else.

As in L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is for very, very pissed off that some other guy's my girl around the whole god damn city. I mean come on, does he honestly think she appreciates him showing her off to every freakin' person that walked by? What a loser, can't believe she left me for sloppy seconds. If Sakura were still with me, I'd make sure no guy ever looked at her the way some of them were.

I leaned forward and checked the time on the clock, 3:30pm. I let out a sigh and rolled up my sleeves and grabbed my guitar case. I kind of hate myself at the moment, which totally sucks because I'm way too awesome to hate, but I'm an asshole and I fucked up.

They're sitting outside of starbucks, drinking what appears to be some coffee shit Sakura clearly doesn't like. She obviously enjoys a vanilla bean with extra caramel. Trust me, I know. I've bought plenty enough to know it's her favorite. Meanwhile, pretty boy over here's too busy with his head shoved up his ass to notice that Sakura isn't even looking at him anymore.

She looks so bored, sad even. Great, now it's making me sad. Look what she does to me. Even when we aren't together she's affecting me like this. I really need to punch something. Like her boyfriend. Yeah, I'll give his face the perfect reconstructive surgery it needs.

Wow, could this cross light be any slower? I feel like I've just aged ten years just standing here. I quickly pull out my iphone and shove the headphones in my ear. Shit, I've rehearsed this song like ten times but I still feel like I'm gonna forget the lyrics. Sakura's fault. This is all her fault. Yep, even though we've broken up over a month ago and we haven't seen each other since; I still blame her for every single wrong thing in my life. Like how I can't sleep at night knowing she's with some other guy that isn't me.

Damn her. Damn me. Damn everything. Especially kpop. Freakin' Koreans, look what you've done to my girlfriend. I refuse to call her 'ex' because in my head, we're still together. When she was still living with me, kpop was literally the only thing she would listen to. Seriously. In the car, on her ipod, at work. Kpop; all day, every day. And from what I hear, she doesn't quite listen to it anymore ever since she started going with what's his face. Shinzy, shini, suju - wait, that's Super Junior. Gah, see what I mean?

Anyways, I might find kpop annoying (though I find most things annoying) but at least I let her listen to music she likes. I let her do a lot of things, even if they do annoy me. Why? Because I'm a man, and what Sakura needs is a man. Not a pubescent little pre-teen who wears lip gloss and glitter. Wait, is she dating Edward Cullen?

As the signal for walking finally appears, I begin my epic journey across the street. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, it's making me kind of sick, so I raise the volume up a little higher. The words and melody are pounding into my head, I better get this right. She better appreciate this, or I'll kill her. No I won't. She'll probably end up killing me first.

_"Please don't go, please don't go." I shouted that phrase countless times_

She told me this was her favorite song. Whenever she listened to it, she thought about us. I had no idea what she was talking about at the time, so I chose to ignore her. Like I always did. But now that we aren't together, I think I'm starting to understand what she meant back then. I really do miss her, and...I'm sorry. Ugh, that tasted weird. Even in my head that sounded awful. Stupid Sakura!

_Spell the magic on you, spell the magic_

"So then I said to her, 'lady, please' because she was totally tripping. You know what I mean?"

Gross, just the sound of his voice makes me want to punt a kitten across a field. I stood behind the guy with a prominent scowl on my face. It's taking a lot in me to not kill him on the spot. I look up, and there she is, staring at me with wide doe eyes. She's parting her lips to say something, but nothing comes out. I could totally see a blush coming on. She's still into me. Sweet. This is gonna be so easy.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Huh, who's Sasuke?"

I didn't even bother to wait for the guy to turn around, I was already at Sakura's side, pulling my guitar out and tuning up the strings.

"Excuse me, do I know-"

I sent him my most scariest glare before he could even finish the question. I was seriously in no mood to put up with anyone's bullshit. I'm bearing my heart and soul right now, embarrassing myself and probably my family all for the sake of one girl.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I can see she's trying to look irritated, but I know it's not real. Beneath that hard exterior is a fluff ball waiting to burst open into millions of tears. I shrug my shoulders and gently ask her to not speak until I'm done. She gives me this weird look before nodding and sitting back in her seat.

_I'm sorry that I had to let you go_

Realization starts to dawn on her and I quickly see her covering her mouth with her hands. People pass by me with odd expressions on their faces, but I don't care. There's only me, my guitar, and Sakura. I know my singing isn't so great, and my guitar skills are a little bad, but I'm pretty sure it's the thought that counts.

_All I need to do is cast a spell on you, And you'll be mine again_

And before I know it, she's throwing her arms around me and pulling me in for the hardest kiss of my life. Yeah, life is sweet. But Sakura's lips are sweeter.

_You'll be trapped under my magic_

* * *

**One way - Magic**

**I am in love with this song, I listen to it religiously. **


	4. I Go Crazy Because of You Pt 1

Sasuke hated hospitals, he avoided them like the plague.

However, the one thing he could not - and would not- avoid was Sakura wearing a itsy bitsy teeny weeny uniform which revealed quite a bit of cleavage and thigh.

So here he was, yet again, sitting in the patient's room with a heated coin underneath his tongue. Thank goodness for his clan's fire jutsu; he knew he could put it to good use some day.

With a sly smirk, he quickly took it out of his mouth and hid it in his pocket just as Sakura stepped into the room. She eyed him warily and flipped over some papers on her clipboard.

"Sasuke-kun, again? This is your third visit in two weeks."

He merely shrugged and waited patiently for the physical therapy to commence.

She leaned in closely and took out her funduscope, subconsciously allowing Sasuke a clear view of her well endowed chest. Of course, his eyes automatically zeroed in on the Holy Zone as he liked to dub it.

"I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"Poor thing," She placed a hand on his forehead, "I'll get you all fixed up and better."

The little git nearly puffed out in his chest in smug satisfaction. If only she knew just how crazy she made him.

* * *

**I know the dance to this song fairly well hurdurdur :D**

**Yes, funduscope is a real word. It's another way of saying ****ophthalmoscope. Funduscope...hehehe it sounds funny.**

**Love T-ara!**


	5. I Go Crazy Because of You Pt 2

He was like a wolf in heat, cornering his prey in her own home.

The Uchiha covered her lithe body with his taut form, pressing her deeper into the bed. She had come home from a long day at work and wanted nothing then more to relax and sleep the night away. Unfortunately for her, the man above her had different plans.

She squirmed relentlessly and pulled away from his drugging kisses in an effort to stop this madness before they became lost in their own desperate need for fulfillment.

"Sasuke-kun, you just got back from a mission-"

He recaptured her swollen lips before she could even finish, massaging her tongue with his in a most sensual manner. She whined unhappily as she tried to escape from his clutches, but he held on tightly and started to stroke her through her tight uniform. Her body arched against his like a feline begging for more. He smirked against her lips knowing he had won the battle.

It was bad enough he had to control himself whenever he went in for his 'check ups,' but watching other men ogle at her body nearly drove him off the edge. Now they were alone and secluded, no prying eyes and no one to disturb him. His fingers reached in between them and pressed themselves to her heated core. She threw her head back with a moan and bucked underneath him.

She was all his. Only his.

Insane with hunger, he quickly shed himself of his ANBU uniform and nearly tore hers open. Drunk with lust, he scanned her body with smug satisfaction. He loved it when she wore black lace, it always brought out her naughty side.

He was a mad man, Uchiha Sasuke had finally lost it; and it was all her fault. For being too perfect, for being too beautiful, for just being herself. His hands fisted into her luscious pink hair and crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She dragged her nails down in back and relished in the way he hissed angrily.

There was no stopping him, there was no power greater than his. He dominated her, just like how she dominated him. Perhaps they were both crazy, or maybe it was just him alone. Either way, they both wanted this, they needed it. His body was hooked, she made him mad with hunger.

_Sasuke, are we living foolishly like this?_

_I don't think it really matters. You overpower me, you make me crazy._

_

* * *

_**I felt like it needed a second part.**

**But anyways I'm doing B2ST next! **


	6. Breath

_Uchiha Sasuke_

There were many things she could say about this man.

He was an excellent shinobi. The best of the best. His power and skill made him a legend through out the entire village. He was even an ANBU captain at one point in this life.

He was also a dutiful husband. A quite and possessive man who got insanely jealous if anyone, especially a male, were to steal her attention away from him.

_Oh, I cried because I couldn't forget you_

A good friend, a passionate lover, and a wonderful father.

She closed her eyes and kept her breathing steady, trying so hard not to fall into the same dark abyss he was lost in. Her hands slowly glided over her swollen stomach, and that was when she lost it.

No one, not even Naruto, could have predicted that this great and might hero would fall so fast.

Her eyes never left the Memorial Stone, even when her vision blurred and she was close to suffocating.

As time goes by, it gets harder and harder to breathe.

* * *

**Sometimes people really annoy me. But thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**anyways, I love B2ST. This song is one of my favorites, it's very sad.**


	7. Wedding Dress

To Sasuke, Sakura is the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She practically steals his breath away. It's hard to think whenever he's around her. She messes with his mind in the most profound way and somehow leaves an impression every time.

He watches her eyes sparkle in pure happiness and can't help but feel a little light headed. Her impossibly brilliant smile seems a bit brighter today. If looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago. There was nothing more stunning than Sakura at this very moment.

_My heart aches behind these shadows_

She is glowing, wrapped neatly in her white gown. Beneath the thin veil, her gaze pierces his breaking heart, because it is a look only he wishes for himself and no one else. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't say anything as the girl of his dreams walked down the isle in her father's arms.

Reluctantly, he shifts his eyes to the man waiting for her at the alter. The proud and smug looking Hyuga waits patiently to claim _his _pink haired goddess as his own. It should have been him standing up there. Sakura should be marrying him.

_Guess this is really over now_

His body is turning cold. Everything goes in one ear and out the other. The air around him is thick and he can't fight the aching feeling in his stomach. This unbearable pain is too much for him to handle. Sakura walks by him and she turns her head. He looks into those shining emerald eyes and reads every single _what ifs _and _could haves._

The ceremony is beginning and all he wants to do is just run away. He wants to disappear, he let himself down - he let her down. For a man so strong, he had never felt so weak.

_Please don't take his hand._

In his head he is dying, but his heart is already dead.

* * *

**I love love love Taeyang's Wedding Dress. I know the words by heart, hehe.**

**I should really chill out on these angst-y one shots. I'll make the next one happy!**

**If you guys want me to do a certain band or song, I'm open for requests!**


	8. I'm a Loner

I don't even need to ask what's on her mind, I can read her that easily.

She's somewhere else, I can see it by the way she moves. Her eyes may be on me, but her thoughts are of someone else. It's really depressing actually, to know that the one girl I've ever truly loved doesn't love me back. Maybe it's my fault, I've always been so mean to her and called her really rude things. I can't help it, it's just the way I am. And I know she's been trying to deal with it and ignore all my cruel comments, but I guess everyone has their breaking point.

This can't be real, I'm the _other_ man. Me.

"Are you bored?" I try to hide the desperation in my voice.

_You are already looking elsewhere_

Suddenly, as if being caught red handed, she jerks up and looks at me. Her cheeks are stained red from embarrassment. I want to chuckle and tease her, because she looks so cute, but I know it wouldn't seem appropriate right now. A gentle sigh escapes her lips and she leans away from the table. Her hands encircle the drink, but she hasn't even taken a sip yet. She opens and closes her mouth, trying to make the words come out, but nothing does.

"I...I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to doze off."

The way she said my name, it sounds so forced. I remember way back when, she used to say with so with much love and devotion it took my breath away. Nowadays, it's nothing more than an obligation. I really wish we could go back in time, when things were simpler and it was just me and her.

I can't take it anymore, this is killing me.

"Who is he?"

Her lips form a thin line and she narrows her eyes.

"There's no point in being subtle is there?"

I shake my head.

"It's Neji." I nearly choke on my drink. She said it so easily and callously I almost forgot this was Sakura I was sitting with, "Don't act so surprised, you knew this was coming."

A waitress walks by me with a tray of food in her hand. A man walks in and takes a seat near the window. The noises from outside comes rushing in when the door opens, but quickly dies as it closes. Children run by the café, laughing and playing with toy guns. I can't see the clouds through the tree, but their shadows move on the street. If there was any place I could be right now, it's be near the village gates six years earlier. Instead of saying 'thank you,' I'd hold her and tell her to wait, because I will return.

"I thought you said you love me."

Her eyes never leave my face, and I don't have the courage to look away from her.

"I do...and I always will, but not the way you want me to."

Now it's my turn to sigh. I run a ran through my hair and wonder where everything started going wrong.

"You didn't come back willingly, we literally had to drag you back. You almost killed Naruto, and even though he's forgiven you, I don't know if I can. You hurt me, but I put up with it because I love you. I can't give you anymore of myself when I have nothing left."

My hand tightens around the cup.

"And yet you're willing to run to Hyuga, despite how alike we are?" It takes an great deal of strength to say this.

She scoffs and folds her arms, "When you put in me hospital, after our many fights, he was there for me. He's patient and dedicated. You two may have similar traits, but overall you're different people."

At this point I rest my forehead on my hands. I can see her getting off the chair from the corner of my eyes. This was more than just a slap the the face, it was knife to back and then some. Her hands hesitantly touch my arm and though she expects me to pull away, I don't. She's so warm, I literally do feel like a human ice cube.

"Sasuke," She's finally stopped adding the -kun, it hurts more than I had imagined.

"I love you, but you shouldn't wait for me. This is your second chance at life, you have your freedom now so do something with it. Please don't try and win me back, I have to move on with my life and you should too."

Her fingers slip away she's already moving towards the door. She looks at me over her shoulders and waves, then leaves without another word. I finally look up. The wind's blowing a little and the leaves start to dance. I can finally see the clouds now, they're moving faster than me. If there was anything I could be right now, I'd pick a cloud. Free from pain, free from life.

I'm a loner hurt by love and waiting for love.

* * *

**Wa La! C.N Blue's I'm a Loner as requested by jellybeansinabottle!**

**Is this angst-y? Oh jeez I hope not, well I swear the next one will be happier!**

**I really do like this song. I always listen to this whenever I'm home on a friday night and everyone else is having fun (TT-TT)**


	9. Sorry, Sorry

"Hey, you."

Grumbling to herself, Sakura resisted the urge to lift up her head and roll her eyes at him. Honestly, how long was this guy going to continue embarrassing himself? This was probably his third attempt to ask her out, in a day no less. Yesterday he actually burst into her class, while it was in the middle of an important session, just to drag her outside where he all but demanded her to become his girlfriend. There was nothing short of gossip right after that little fiasco.

"Did you not hear me Sakura?"

There was no point in ignoring any longer. Rolling up her medical scrolls and tucking them neatly away into her bag, she stood up to her full height, a mere 5'3, and gave the arrogant prat a bored look. So much for a nice, quite day at the park.

"Go away Sasuke-kun."

Unfortunately for her an Uchiha never gave up, especially when they were after the object of their affections.

"Why do you insist on calling me _Sasuke-kun_ if we aren't even going out."

She placed her hands onto her hips, the universal sign of female irritation.

"I've always called you Sasuke-kun, even when we were younger. We weren't dating back then and you had not problem with me calling you that."

"So that settles it then." He crossed his arms over his chest, matching her stance with his own.

"Settles what?"

"You are dating me as of this moment."

It took so much strength and patience to not smash his overinflated head in, because he did have a pretty face and she like looking at it from time to time, even though he was being a smarmy little ass right now. Instead, she threw her hands at him and curled her fingers viciously, trying to claw that stupid smirk off his face without actually touching him.

When did their roles change? Now it's him asking her for dates and she rejecting him, quite rudely at that. She's suddenly become the cold-hearted workaholic who attracts the attention she no longer craves. Men after men, and the occasional woman, threw themselves at her feet like she was some kind of god to be worshiped, all because she's now a heck of a lot prettier than she used to be and a damn good kunoichi too boot. Great, so this is what it feels like to be Uchiha Sasuke. And oh how she hated it.

It wasn't that the adoration and declaration of love were deeply frowned upon, it was just annoying at how often she got them. And now, when she only looking for some comfort and consolation, she gained another and definitely more aggressive fanboy. Well, she couldn't really label him a fanboy, but he was pretty damn persistent to be one.

"For the last time, I am not going to date you! Stop asking me out when you know all I'm going to say is 'no'!"

She stormed off, hoping the supposed Uchiha genius would be smart enough to not follow. However, this particular Uchiha did not seem to inherit those genes and instead of walking the other way; he stalked her every footsteps.

"Quit lying to yourself, you know you want me."

Drowning out his words was the best thing she could do. It scared her how true they were. People watched, oh how they watched. Their wide eyes followed the pair as they went into the local grocery store. She was in desperate need to restock her empty, empty kitchen because every time her boys decided to have their mission debriefs at her place; food always vanished before the night was over.

She made it through the meat section without throwing the haughty young male onto the chopping block and hacking away at him. Which, she might had, was a huge accomplishment, because _oh my god_ this man was irritating.

Moving on to the fruit section, she subconsciously found her way towards the tomato stand and began picking enough of the delicious red fruit for two people. Sasuke smirked, looking every bit like a kid in a candy.

"There's no point in denying that inevitable attraction you have towards me."

Wow, this guy sure was full of it. This time she really did roll her eyes at him and pushed past him as she stood on her toes while trying to grab the roll of paper tolls stacked together neatly on the highest shelf. Curse her short stature. Not even these bloody high heels gave her enough height to grab the last item on her list.

Suddenly her face became very warm and turned as red as the tomatoes in her basket. A hard, chiseled chest pressed against her back as an arm reached way above her to grab the paper towels. Slowly, the arm retraced and curved around her to put the item into her basket.

_Hey will you come to me now?_

" You're in denial."

"And you're in my way."

Oh, what did she ever see in this man? He cornered her. He actually cornered her while she was busy looking at all the deliciously wonderful looking cakes. She always was a sucker for sweets, and unfortunately her weakness got the better of her. Literally. There was no way in hell she was going to be intimidated into saying 'yes.' Nope, no way.

But the smoldering, confident, not to mention drop dead sexy look he was giving her was quickly break her resolute.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry...I couldn't help but fall for you._

"Just say yes, I know you want to."

"I do _not_," She hissed angrily.

"You do too," He retorted cooly, "I know I have a spot in your heart, you just want to be a stubborn bitch and act like raging feminist because you want me that much."

Her mouth fell open. The cheeky bastard, he saw right through her.

"So, what do you say? Go out with me?"

She made a sour face and turned her head.

"Fine, whatever."

Then he kissed her.

Heatedly.

And there was groping.

And a lot of-

"Sir, I hope you know you're buying that cake."

* * *

**Yes, I do consider tomatoes a fruit!**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega munjuh**

**lol, my dad thought I was saying a bad word o.O haha**


	10. Lollipop

It couldn't be the heat that was making him sweat, it was the middle of winter for crying out loud. And yet, the air was oddly humid and his clothes were sticking to him like he just ran around the entire village twice. It was surprisingly hard to breathe, and he pulled at this collar a little for some relief. He was suffocating. Bloody hell, he was _dying_.

"H-hey teme," Naruto croaked. When the raven haired boy didn't respond, he punched him on the arm.

"What, idiot?"

"Do you think she's doing it on purpose?"

Both boys watched eagerly as she gently wrapped her pretty little fingers around the base and bring the head to her lips. Her sea foam eyes were wide in anticipation and glittered sensationally as she examined the cherry red tip. Her plump lips formed and 'O' shape as she brought it forward and slid her tongue out to meet it half way. She twirled it once, excruciatingly slow before popping it out of her mouth. Her eyelids slightly feel as if lost in a deliciously flavored dream.

"Yep, definitely on purpose."

Stupid Sakura. This was all her fault. Of all the girls he could have taken for a girlfriend, he had to chose the one that gave him the most severe case of blue balls.

_Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop! Oh, you're my lollipop_

She was quite oblivious to the world. Her sole attention was on the sweet delicacy right in front of her. There was a series of groans, moans, and even growls amidst the training ground. All of which were masculine, and all belonging to the only three males of Team 7. Kakashi had quickly engulfed himself in his new edition of Icha Icha Paradise, adverting his eyes from the pink haired girl - woman - before he could start developing naughty thoughts. However, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were of a different case. Instead of having the decency to look away, they decided staring right at her was much more appealing.

After a long day of training and a satisfying lunch, Haruno Sakura decided that she was in desperate need of a sweet treat. Her eyes glazed over as she held it in between her jaws and let the tangy juice melt across her taste buds. Slowly, she began the slow descent of the lolly from the back of her throat before catching it lightly in her teeth. Giving the tips a few good licks, she continued it's removal. With a wet pop, it came free.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. It was only a second before he realized the dope was leaning on him and drooling all over his arm. His eyes fixed candidly on the little minx. _His _little minx he might add. With all the strength he could muster up, he pushed the dead weight off of him and scowled.

"Stop staring at her like that, it's disgusting."

"You're one to talk, I can see your tongue hanging out of your mouth." The blonde 'humped' and leaned back on his elbows.

"I stop staring, moron." He glared at Naruto.

Said boy stuck his tongue out childishly, "She may be your girlfriend, but she's not your property; I can look at her all I want."

But before he could smack the idiot across the head, they looked heard the object of their desire squeal with delight. Using her finger, she wiped away a small, wet trail leading to her chin, and gave that a succulent taste. Both boys shivered at the sight. Her tongue darted out and gave the rounded globe a languid lick, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers as she allowed the head entrance into her mouth.

_My heart's about to burst like dynamite_

"Do you think she's practicing?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, things like that aren't learned; they're inane." He should know, he's had _personal_ experience.

"Just asking." Naruto grumbled.

They could see that she was getting a little frustrated. She was tired of dealing with the hard cover, though tasty as it was, she was far more interested in the creamy chocolate that lay inside. There was only so much a girl could take before she went crazy. Holding lolly out before her, she grinned mischievously before taking one, giant bite into it. A resounding crunch could be heard through the area. The melted chocolate poured into her mouth and greedily lapped it all up like a hungry kitten.

Naruto quickly stood up, surprising Sasuke, and rushed out of the training ground.

Now all that was left was him and her. Kakashi didn't count, unless he wanted his head ripped off, he will remain hidden in that tree and continue reading.

She tossed the stick away before gathering her things together. As she was stuffing her belongings away, a menacing shadow towered over her. The sound of snow crunched beneath his feet as he stood behind her. Peeking over her shoulder, she gave her lover a once-over before smirking.

"Can I help you?" She said in a husky voice.

"Little shows like that aren't to be performed outside out bedroom." He really did sound like a petulant child.

A giggle escaped her lips, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

She stood up, barely reaching his shoulders and poked his forehead, "Don't be so jealous Sasuke-kun; it was only a lollipop."

Without any warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hard, possessive kiss. She was completely responsive and pliant, wrapping her arms around his collar, and tugging him tightly against her. She tasted like cherries and chocolate. Sweet, and completely sugary. He hated sweets, but he'd always make an exception for her. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning him alive through this freezing winter.

Sasuke slowly released her with a dazed expression on his face.

A sly smile graced her lips. She grabbed his arms and tugged him gently to follow her.

"Come on, let's go home, I'm still in the mood for another treat."

* * *

**lolli lolli Oh lollipop!**

**I think 2NE1 and Big Bang are my sweet treats, seriously.**


End file.
